A study designed to develop an enzyme mixture which effectively and safely prevents plaque accumulation and dental caries. Conduct a biphasic screening program involving a preliminary in vitro evaluation on human dental plaque followed by testing in the rat and leading to the formulation of an enzyme mixture which effectively and safely prevents plaque and dental caries. The first phase will specifically involve the systematic determination of the composition of the enzyme mixture which is most effective in vitro in dispursing and/or solubilizing: freshly collected human dental pellicle and supragingival plaque; and plaque formed on human tooth crowns incubated in vitro in a growth medium consisting of freshly collected human saliva innoculated with Strep. mutans. Determination of the in vivo antiplaque and anticaries effectiveness of the enzyme mixture will be conducted at Tufts University, using the National Caries Program's standard Norway rat screening procedure.